


One day

by DovahRah



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahRah/pseuds/DovahRah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your hometown is attacked by bandits, escaping, you end up staying with Merlin and his mother.<br/>You knew that you weren't like other kids, meeting Merlin made you feel not so alone anymore.</p><p>You didn't know it then, but your destiny followed very closely to his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first couple chapters are mostly background, I'd like to think the real adventure will start when reader is older.  
> I'd like to, lol.
> 
> Anyways, stick with me, I'm trying here!
> 
> As always, I appreciate any feedback

Your home village was a good day's trip on foot away from Camelot, you could see the city from the top of the hill that was usually blocked by trees. That's the hill that all the kids would gather on, pretending to fight as Knights of Camelot to protect it from all evil. Behind your village was a heavily wooded area with a small stream that was used for the fresh water in the day to day life. The village wasn't grand like the city that was miles away but it wasn't run down either. The people living here took pride in keeping up appearances of the buildings as best they could.

You lived with your aunt, uncle, and your two cousins. Your father was a real Knight of Camelot once, he would always tell you stories before bed. Not long after your 5th birthday your father disappeared without a word, your uncle now left to care for you. He was the blacksmith and your aunt the tailor for the city. Your older cousin was 8 years older than you and she was usually always out with friends or helping your aunt with errands, the other was just 2 years older than you so you mostly tried to stick around him and his friends to play. It was common for the boys to pick on you for being a girl and much smaller than them, they didn't let you pretend with them. Of course when you would run home your aunt would always greet you with a hug and warm tea. "Y/n," she would call softly, "maybe it's just not in your future to fight." She was always trying to discourage you from following the dream of being the first female warrior for Camelot. "No, I want to fight just as my father! I will be a Knight!" You didn't notice it then but at every mention of your father being a knight your guardians would exchange negative glances. "Y/n, I need a hand with the forge, would you like to help?" Your uncle knew how to cheer you up. He would let you help him and in return he would practice fighting with you. Your aunt disapproved but you could see her watching with a smile as you'd laugh and try to take down your much larger target, learning every day better tactics. You were young and inexperienced, just playing for fun but with a desire that burned so hot that you would never stop. You knew one day the playful fights would grow more difficult and you'd be fighting for real, and that's all you could have asked for.  
When you weren't helping your uncle you were out in the woods playing alone. Today a butterfly had landed on your shoulder, "hello." It fluttered it's blue wings and you gently picked it up, placing it in a jar to show your aunt. "Aunt Brenna, look! I found another one!" You were running so fast you didn't have time to react when your cousin came running out of the house at the same time. You collided

The jar you were carrying went crashing in to the ground with you, smashing open. The little blue butterfly contained was now free to fly up and out of sight. You aunt ran outside, "this is why I tell you not to run in the house!" She was scolding your cousin while helping the two of you up. He brushed his clothes off and sighed, "I'm sorry, mother. I'm just excited to meet my friends!"  
Your attention was now at the broken jar, "I caught another one today, it had a little white body with bright blue wings." She helped you pick up the broken pieces, "y/n, I'm sorry it got away. I'm sure I would have loved it! Today is your day though, why don't you go with your cousin to play, maybe they will make an exception since it is your birthday?"  
You sighed. Butterflies were your aunt's favorite animals, you would always try to catch them for her. She was always happy for your presents but insisted you both let them free in the small family garden so they could continue the rest of their lives in the wild.  
"I don't want to, all the boys pick on me." You sat the broken glass on the table. At that moment your uncle was walking out of the bedroom. He exchanged a glance with his wife and she smiled, "y/n, your uncle and I have been working on something for you. We know you want to play with the others." He was carrying over a large box and you suddenly couldn't help but smile. You didn't get presents every year, mostly just new clothes and shoes, sometimes a new toy. He sat it in front of you, "we've been working on it all year with the extra bits we collect from other orders."

You squirmed in your chair, "what is it?"  
Finally they gave you the nod to open the box up. Inside was a new outfit made of leather armor, it wasn't battle quality but it was certainly sturdy enough for a few adventures. You quickly picked through the items and there was four small daggers at the bottom. Two of which were wooden for play. "Of course you must promise to always be safe and responsible. Never harm anything innocent," your uncle was now sitting in the chair next to you with your aunt on his lap. You couldn't stop yourself from jumping up and wrapping them both in a hug, "thank you so much! This is more than I could ever ask for! Can I put it on to show the other kids?"  
They were helping you dress in it and you remember feeling more proud than ever before. You wanted more than anything to be able to fight with the other kids and pretend to be a warrior and now you looked the part. Once dressed you ran out to the hill to join the other kids. 

You made your way up the hill and saw your cousin, "Rinn! Look what Brenna and Jecht made for me!" He met you halfway down the hill to look it over, "armor? Why would you need such a thing?"  
"So I can play with you now! I have some wooden weapons like you guys!" You were excited but was almost immediately crushed when one of his friends started howling with laughter, "we don't let you play because you didn't have weapons. We don't want you to play with us because you're a girl!"  
You stared at his friends that were slowly gathering to see what the commotion was about. "I can fight just as well as you can!" You were trying to stand tall but inside you felt even smaller. Your cousin sat his hand on your shoulder, "maybe you should just go home, you don't belong up here with us."  
"I practice all the time, I can do it! It's just play anyways!" You could feel your cheeks flushing with embarrassment and anger.  
One of his other friends spoke up now, "go back to your woods and catch your bugs."  
You could feel your eyes drop and you shrugged off your cousin's hand, you ran back to your house trying your best not to cry but once inside you couldn't stop yourself. You went to your room and fell on to your bed, drifting off to sleep. 

You woke up a few hours later, the world around you in a panic. You could hear voices shouting, your bedroom door slammed open. Your uncle let out a sigh of relief, "Come on, y/n, you have to get to safety. The town is under attack by bandits. I've readied the horse, there's a town just on the other side of the woods, Ealdor, it'll take the whole night. When you get there ask for Hunith. She knows the family, she will take care of you." You were in a panic, "but uncle, what of you. What of everyone here?" "They're already in the market, I'm afraid it's too late. Close your eyes, I'll lead you out back, please just close your eyes." But you didn't. You didn't close your eyes and in the kitchen was your aunt. She was on the ground, holding the bloodied spot on her stomach. She was crying and holding her hand out but your uncle wouldn't let you stop, "I'm sorry, y/n, there's no time to stop. No time. They're running in quick and they'll be here soon." You were at the back of your house with your only horse packed as much as he could be and your uncle picked you up and sat you on. "Take this, you won't be able to use it well but you may need to if there's any hiding in the woods. I believe in you." he handed you a small sword and you could feel tears running down your cheeks, "uncle, no, I can't do this! Let me stay!" He kissed your forehead, "y/n, if you do not go now you will surely die with us. Now go!" He slapped the horses rear end and you were galloping off in to the woods without your consent.

You gripped the reigns tightly and leaned close to the horses neck, "please just get us out of these woods as quickly as possible and then we can slow down."  
He huffed and continued to gallop, you dared not look around you or behind, just looking ahead to get where you were going. The adrenaline kept you awake for some time but the longer you rode the more it wore off, the empty growling in your stomach reminded you that you hadn't ate since breakfast and you wished there was something you could do. You knew of a few places in these woods with berries but you were too scared to stop. The moon slipped through the thick trees only giving the smallest light to guide you, but you were sure you were going the right way, it should have only been a straight shot through.

"I think we're far enough now we can slow down," you whispered to your families only horse. He slowed his pace to a canter and you started to look around, first behind you. There was no sign that you were being chased, you sighed and let yourself relax. "Just a night stroll, that's all this is..." You tried to convince yourself that everything was okay but you couldn't keep the sounds of the screaming and yelling out of your head, the sight of your aunt reaching out for you. You felt water build up in your eyes so you leaned down and wrapped your arms around the horses neck. He slowed to a walk to it was easier for you to hang on, but he didn't stop, even when you cried yourself into a sleep.

"There's a girl on that horse!"

You woke up hearing someone shout, lifting your heavy head you looked around. A moment of realization sent you jumping off of the horse, "please, I need to find Hunith! My village was attacked!"  
A young woman lead you, you could hear gasps and whispers. "That poor girl." "Do you think anyone else survived?" "She can't be much older than Hunith's boy, how did she escape?"  
You tried to ignore it all, pushing back tears again. You were at a door and the woman knocked, you waited eagerly. When it opened you cried out, "I'm y/n, my uncle told me to come find you!"  
The young woman had filled Hunith in that your horse had just wandered in to town with you resting on his back. She nodded, "yes, I knew your mother very well. Come in, let's get you washed up and fed!"

You were walked inside and over to a chair, "first eat, I'll fill the bath. Then you can tell me exactly what happened."  
You didn't need to wait, "I don't know anything. I was sleeping when it started, my uncle just rushed me out. He had already had the horse ready to go. He was saying bandits attacked." You had choked on the last of your words but managed to get them out as she brought you half a loaf of bread to pick at. You thanked her and had only a few bites before your stomach, no matter how empty, rejected it.  
"It's the stress, dear. You will be able to eat later. Come bathe now and I will be right back."  
She left as you were getting in to the water, the warmth managing to ease your tension. There was a wash cloth setting on the edge that you used, just as you were about to get out Hunith came back, "I borrowed a dress from the little girl next door. It was too small for her so they gladly gave it up for you. You've strange clothing for such a young girl."

You nodded, "it was my birthday gift yesterday." She watched you with sad eyes, "I'm so sorry, dear. You will be able to stay here if you'd like."  
Thankfully, she had cold water in a pitcher which you were more than happy to drink, "I should go back, the bandits would be gone. My uncle is strong, he's probably okay."  
"No, you'll stay here and rest, a few of the men here have volunteered to go take a look and search for survivors. They will let us know."  
A boy entered the house, "mother, I..." he froze when he saw you and you watched him. Finally Hunith spoke, "This is y/n. She is Arabell's daughter

He switched his attention from his mother back to you, "hello."  
You bowed your head and shyly let out a greeting.


	2. Chapter 2

You had to wait for news and it was killing you.  
Part of you knew that the news wouldn't be good, you knew the truth. But you denied every second of it. 

Hunith knew the truth too, she was about to have a completely heart broken child in her care now and she didn't know if that was something she could handle alone.  
She turned around from the sink to see Merlin sitting across from you, staring at you like he had never seen another kid his age before. Your attention was fixed on the empty spot of the table directly in front of you. You didn't want to look anywhere else. You didn't want to see strange faces of the people you knew you would be seeing for a while. A new surrounding you would have to become familiar with. It made you angry, you were hurt. You didn't want to be comfortable here, you didn't want to stay. This isn't where you belong, it wasn't your home.  
Finally your cheeks were so red that Hunith worried, "Y/n, are you alright?"  
You huffed, what a stupid question, but you were tired of crying. You weren't sad anymore, just angry, "what do you think?" It was a snappier response than you would normally have given but you were satisfied with it. She was taken back, her first reaction thought was to scold you for sounding so rude, but she had to remember that you had just lost so much and it was only natural for someone to want to bottle up.

"Merlin, why don't you show Y/n around. Perhaps you could pick up some potatoes for tonight's supper, we'll need a few more for an extra plate tonight," her voice was calm and sweet, it irked you more. "Don't bother, I don't plan on staying. I'm going home as soon as your neighbors come back with the news." You stood up and ran outside, hoping that you could find a rock to kick along or throw at a tree. Hunith sighed, "can you please make sure she doesn't go too far. Oh, and Merlin, no showing off."

He nodded and followed you, knowing exactly what his mother had meant. When you got to a small patch of trees you decided that you just wanted to climb, you wanted to be high up and as far away as the people as you could get. You found a tall and simple looking tree, climbing until you got to a difficult spot. "This will do for now I guess," you looked over the area and spotted a small rabbit. It sniffed along the ground, jumping every few steps. Step, sniff sniff, step, sniff sniff, bounce. You were easily amused by the actions and didn't notice the boy looking around for you. The rabbit caught sight and darted, that's when you looked down.  
He was carefully stepping over sticks, trying to find you. You smirked at an idea, grabbing a pine-cone and dropping it on his head when he got under you.  
He jerked his head up and watched in wonder, "how'd you get all the way up there? And why did you throw that?"  
"I climbed, duh. And you scared away my friend!" You began to climb down, half wanting to give him an attitude. But he seemed so innocent and clueless, it almost made you start to feel guilty. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize there was anyone else here." He tried to see someone running off or hiding.  
"It was a little brown bunny, I think she was searching for something."  
"You make friends with animals?" You were really starting to confuse him now. How does one become a friend with an animal anyways?  
You sighed, "yeah. It's something I inherited from my mother. My father wouldn't talk about her a lot but he always said that it was one of her many talents, that every day he began to see more of my mother in me."  
You were used to the reactions of people at this point when they learned that. Part of you was hoping it would make him distance himself. You didn't want to make any friends here, you weren't sticking around long enough. He sighed, "you didn't know your mother?"  
You shook your head, "she died when I was just a baby, she fell ill shortly after my birth." 

Merlin glanced around and walked a step closer, "I want to show you something but it has to stay a secret. You can't let my mom know I showed you, alright?"  
You nodded, watching carefully as he searched around. Finally his sight landed on a stick, his eyes glowed a golden color and the stick flew a few yards away. You stepped away from him in amazement, you never knew anyone besides your mother that could do things like that.  
"My mother says I was born with the gift of magic. It must have come from my father. I can relate to how you feel, I've never met him either. Magic is forbidden by the king thought, so we shouldn't let anyone know about this, okay?"  
You nodded, "I won't tell a soul if you won't." 

"How old are you anyways?" He asked, picking apart a leaf as you made your way back to the town.  
"11, how old are you?" You were slightly curious, feeling better the more time you spent with him.  
"I'm the same age! Already have a job helping collect firewood for the folk. You say you won't be here long but if you happen to change your mind about that I'm sure you could give me a hand. Or help my mom around the place." He was hoping you'd pick the first though. Something about you made him feel peaceful, safe, and comfortable. You sighed, "I could be of some use around a forge if you have a blacksmith in town. "  
He didn't reply, he knew that the town didn't. Everybody got what they needed from where you came from. Merlin figured it best not to mention it though and change the subject.

It wasn't long before you were back at the house helping Merlin and his mother prepare the food. You were actually having a decent time, Merlin was full of jokes constantly trying to get you to laugh. His mother loved seeing how hard he was working to keep you in a better mood.  
Though in one minute you felt your world shatter again.

There was a knock at the door and Hunith knew it was the men returning.  
She forced a smile at you both and joined the others just outside of the door. They didn't move father away so you could hear a few words, but it was all so hushed. Merlin had thought about trying to talk to you to distract you but he knew this was a really big thing happening in your life and you deserved to know what was going on.

Hunith sighed, "what's the news?"  
She could already tell by the looks on their faces, "it wasn't bandits. When we arrived there were the King's men burning the homes down, the bodies being burned. They said it was all because of a sorceress. Had to kill them all to be safe."  
Hunith covered her mouth, she could hardly believe the king would do that just for one child. She nodded, "thank you."

She opened the door and you could see from her face that this was bad news. Her tear filled eyes made yours build up. She took a deep breath, "the bandits..."  
You stopped her there, "I HEARD HIM SAY THE KINGS MEN."  
Your burst of anger shook the small house and the items in it. She watched silently, flicking her eyes from her son back to you. You ground your teeth together and couldn't control your rapid breathing. Hunith swallowed hard, "Y/n, please. You need to calm down. I'm so sorry, they were trying to rid the town of magic."  
This news made you stop. Your breathing hitched as you realized what that meant, "magic..."  
Hunith nodded and walked closer to you, wrapping you in her arms.  
You were motionless for only a moment, then it hit you. You bawled into her shoulder, wrapping your arms around her as tight as you could.  
The only magic that existed in that town was yours. You were the reason they came to that town, you were what they wanted and yet you were the only one that had survived.

They let you cry for a while before she moved along to cook. Tears still ran down her face, her heart hurting for you. Merlin wrapped an arm around your shoulders, "one day we won't have to worry. We'll be accepted for who we are."


	3. Chapter 3

~Time skip, you're turning 17 in a week~

Merlin was laughing at you as you were trying to get your boot unstuck from the tree. You thought it would be a safe stepping point to climb higher, even after Merlin's warning that it looked rotted. He, of course, was right again.  
"Will you ever learn to listen to me? I am your elder after all," he snorted as you wildly twisted trying to pull it free.  
"ELDER? Merlin, you're a few months older than I am!" You were the farthest thing from amused at this point. Finally you yanked your leg free. But as quickly as you were relieved for freedom, you were terrified as you were falling. Merlin's eyes glowed gold and a pile of leaves quickly blew together to soften your fall. The leaves poofed out everywhere with your impact and you stayed there, groaning.

"Next time, I'm aiming for you..." 

 

He howled, "so what your saying is you don't plan on taking my advice in the future and yet again getting yourself in to more problems?"  
You sat up and called out with a warning, "Merlin..."  
He spotted the leaves stuck in your y/c long hair and continued to laugh, "you look ridiculous!"  
You growled, "...Merlin..."  
He wouldn't stop and then continued to point up in the tree, "look, you only got your foot free. Your boot is still up there!"  
He was nearly doubled over in laughter when you stood up, "run."  
It was a simple command but he was well used to it by now. He never did know when to stop. His laughing quit and he immediately ran back for the safety of the town. It didn't matter to you that you didn't have a boot, you gathered all the ammo you could find. Chasing after him while throwing pine-cones, trying to hit him. He was surprisingly good at dodging by now but he wasn't prepared for the tree that was about to knock him out. When looking back at you a branch smacked him right in the chest, causing him to fly back and in to the ground.

Your first reaction was to run over and see if he were okay.  
"Merlin! Are you alright?" You were kneeling down next to him, hoping he wasn't seriously injured.  
"Uhhhg, I suppose this is what I deserve, if it wasn't this I'm sure you would have caught up eventually." He rubbed his chest and then plopped his head back down into your lap. You smiled, "yeah, and this time I didn't have to trip you with roots." You teased and he popped his eyes open to stare directly up at you. "I KNEW YOU WERE CHEATING!"

You laughed and played with his hair, "we should get back soon. Your mother said she had important things to discuss."  
He sighed, "not before we retrieve your boot. You know she'll throw a fit if you lost yet another one."  
You rolled your eyes, "shut up, it's not my fault the mud just swallowed it completely. I couldn't find it and by the time the mud dried enough to get it back it was ruined."  
You were pouting, "I wouldn't intentionally lose and destroy my favorite boot."  
He sat up and grabbed your hand, "Come on, we'll get it back, I promise."

 

It was getting dark by the time you two actually made it back to the house and you knew what waited on the other side of the door. You paused and looked at Merlin, "well, what are you waiting for? Get in there."  
He quietly laughed, "oh no, I went first last time. You go in first this time!"  
You both stood outside bickering in a whisper trying to get the other to enter first when the door opened and Hunith stood there with her arms crossed and her foot tapping, "well are you two going to stand out here all night arguing like an old married couple letting your dinner get cold or are you going to come in and explain what took you so long over eating?"  
Merlin pushed his way through the door, "Y/n lost another boot." He smirked on his way over to the table and grabbed his bowl of food.  
Your eyes widened as you connected them with Hunith's, knowing she had a lecture prepared, "and how did it happen THIS time?"  
You were making your way to the table now, "it got stuck in a tree."  
Merlin just had to add on, "I told her it was too rotted to climb. But she just had to have the flower at the top."  
You rolled your eyes and gave him a shove, "yeah, well it was worth it." You presented the flower to Hunith, "a beautiful flower for the town's more beautiful lady."  
She smiled and grabbed it, instantly scolding you, "it's beautiful but you'll be paying for your next pair out of your pockets."  
You perked up, "no, I've already thought about this! You see of all the boots I've lost they've all been the right foot but it just so happened that today the left foot got caught! I can just mix pairs."

She smiled, but you could tell there was something on her mind, "listen, you two... I've arranged for you to meet with a friend of mine. He's a physician, but he also used to be a sorcerer. He can help you both with learning to control your magic."  
You continued to stuff the bread in your mouth, "but why? We're doing just fine here."  
Merlin pointed at you, "yeah, she's right. We're careful and there's only one other person who could possibly know about it and that's Will, he wouldn't tell anyone even if his life depended on it."  
Hunith sighed, "I don't doubt you. It doesn't make me happy sending you both away, you're such great help around here. I'd just feel a lot better if you'd at least meet with him."  
Merlin shrugged, "I guess it couldn't hurt to go meet him. Where's he live?"  
Hunith looked at you, worried, "in Camelot."

You instantly swallowed what food was in your mouth, nearly choking, "I'm sorry, but did you say Camelot?"  
She nodded, knowing that's the last place you'd ever want to go. You pushed your food away, "I need to be excused."  
You didn't wait for permission. You grabbed a boot and headed out the door.  
Merlin nodded knowingly at his mother and set off in your tracks. You were going to the stable. Your horse was old and nearing the end of his life, too old to ride but you refused to let him be put down. He was the last thing you had to connect yourself to your family.  
You were petting him when Merlin caught up, not saying a word he stood with you. You sighed, "they took away everything that I had. I can't go to Camelot."  
He grabbed the hand that wasn't resting on your horse and looked in to your eyes, "I know. I couldn't imagine what that feels like but we don't have to stay. We can just meet the guy and then come back."  
You smiled, "how do you always do this?"  
He smiled back, "do what?"  
"I can be in the foulest of moods and you'll come around and I'm instantly better. I could refuse an idea my whole life and then as soon as you bring it up I would follow you in to battle." It was true. You swore to yourself you'd never set foot in Camelot for as long as you'd live. Not until magic was accepted. But you couldn't imagine your life without your best friend, you would follow him anywhere.  
"I don't want to be anywhere near the king though. If I see him..." you choked up and Merlin brought you in for a hug, "I know. Don't worry though. I'll be with you every step of the way."  
Little did you know but you'd be a lot closer to the king than you'd like to admit.

You gave your horse a last pat good-bye, "I'll miss you. I don't know when I'll be able to see you again, so don't go sticking around for my sake. I'm ready to move on."  
He whinnied and bowed his head to you. You left a kiss on his nose before going home to pack up your belongings.  
You didn't own much, neither did Merlin. Mostly clothes but you still had your daggers from your childhood which has been used more so as tools than weapons.  
A moth landed on your window and it gave you an idea. You asked it to bring back to you two horses to be rode to Camelot.  
It was one of the perks of your abilities. Animals obeyed you without a second thought.  
"If we're to go to the kingdom I'm not going empty handed. I'll have a horse for a quick escape should I need it," you told Merlin, he didn't question you though. He knew you were scared.  
"If you'd like you can sleep with me again," he offered. It was something that you learned at a younger age. Being able to hold on to him left you feeling peaceful, it kept the nightmares aware. More often than not you found yourself sharing a bed.  
"I'd appreciate it."  
You both got ready to sleep, knowing there'd be a big trip a head of you the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

Hunith woke you both up in the morning for breakfast. It was a quiet morning, she spent most of it staring at the two of you while you picked at your food.  
It wasn't until you both started gathering your bags when she finally spoke up, "I've already been outside today, I'd like to warn you. I know you somehow sent for transportation. It's probably not what you had asked for, so.. try not to make a scene."

This instantly gave you a bad feeling. You walked out first to see one healthy looking horse ready to go with the saddle you arrived on it's back, however, the animal next to it was not a horse.  
You sighed and Merlin laughed, "come on, it could be worse. It could be another goat."  
"Shut up. I call the-" Before you could finish, Merlin yelled out as quickly as he could, "I CALL THE HORSE!"  
He ran over to it and started to hook his bags to it.  
Hunith smiled, hugging you both for much longer than you could remember she ever had, she ended with a kiss on your forehead, "be good. I don't know how exactly to say this, so I'll just put it out there. It's probably best if you don't tell anyone who your father is, what your family name is. Not at first, just to be safe." "But my father is a knight, wouldn't I want people to know where I come from?" You asked, confused as to why you'd want to keep that a secret. "Just promise me you won't use your family's name right away. At least find your father first, then you'll know why. It's not my place to tell you why, it's his." She tucked a stray strand of hair behind your ear and sighed, "you two better be going. It's a long ride."

You looked down at your mix matched boots, your daggers, and the sword your uncle gave you that terrible night. You reached up to the ring than hung on a chain around your neck, your mothers. Your father and uncle always told you your mother wore it for protection, just as it would protect you.  
"Actually I couldn't think of a better way to arrive," you realized that it just wouldn't be you if everything went perfect.  
"Could you please kneel down? It's hard to mount without a saddle." You had asked the large animal, he bowed his head and kneeled down for you to climb on.  
Once settled on, the moose rose up and began to follow Merlin's horse.  
You looked back over your shoulder at the town you were leaving behind.  
The town you didn't want to become familiar with, the town you called home.

 

A few hours in to the ride Merlin challenged you to a race, "bet I can beat you to the clearing."  
"That's not fair, you have reigns and a saddle. I have literally nothing to hang on to," you were actually starting to warm up to the giant moose you rode on. You started to laugh to yourself imagining everyone's reactions in that stupid place as you came in on a wild moose with huge antlers.  
"Come on, since when do you ever turn down a race? I thought you 'could beat me anywhere on any animal', or were you lying?"

"I'll fall off."  
"I think you're just afraid of losing." He laughed, that was all you needed to hear. You instructed the moose to run, and he did. Merlin rolled his eyes and followed, "CHEATER!"  
You were almost to the clearing when a wave of emotion hit you, you slowed down and Merlin passed you up and went out into the clearing. But you didn't want to go another step. Almost immediately Merlin caught on, he walked the horse next to you, "do you want to go the long way?"  
Your mouth was dry, "no, it's starting to get dark now anyways, we've been riding most of the day."  
You knew it was more logical to set up here and sleep until morning but you didn't think you were strong enough. You could already see past the trees. Where there used to be houses, a town, people who you knew very well. Now there was just open space, grass.  
Merlin grabbed your hand, "we can just sleep here in the trees. Maybe you'll be ready to go through in the morning."

You patted the moose on his neck twice, asking him to kneel again. Once off you asked him to stay close as he'd be needed tomorrow.  
Merlin began looking for firewood, you wanted to help but your attention couldn't be pulled away from where your house used to be.  
Suddenly the screams came back to you, the panic, and the sights. You stood in shock as you relived those moments.  
"Are you alright?" Merlin called out, when he didn't get a reply he walked over to you, the look on your face said it all. He dropped the wood and turned you around, breaking your gaze. He pulled you to the ground and in to a hug, where you just sat until your heartbeat calmed down and you stopped shaking.  
"We'll go the long way tomorrow," he announced, it was almost more of a command, leaving you no room to argue.  
He finished getting the fire started and then wrapped a blanket around you.  
"I didn't realize how close you lived to us..." he said softly and you looked up at him, letting a small smile fake its way.  
"Apparently your mother and mine were good friends. I guess she let my mother and uncle live with her for a while before she met my father," you looked back in to the fire. You didn't know the whole story, nobody was willing to talk about it. You knew that your uncle and mother had wandered the lands together then one day your father, a knight of Camelot, came to the town. They fell in love and he took a leave to raise you in your hometown. That's all you were ever told, though you had a feeling there was more that they didn't want you to know.

"We should get some sleep." He could see you were bothered so he sat closer to you and put an arm around you. You couldn't help but smile, "Merlin, I didn't pack a blanket."  
He nodded, "I know. That's why I gave you mine."  
You opened it up and let it drape over his shoulder as well.  
"Thank you for being such a great friend," you whispered, that earned a small laugh from him, "you're welcome. You know you should be thanking me, it's not always easy putting up with you."  
You laughed, "oh it's not? And to think I was going to let you share the blanket tonight! Now I think I'll keep it." You bumped your arm in to his and he pushed back.

He hated seeing you sad, he would always do everything in his power to cheer you up. He knew what was appropriate and when to let you have a minute alone, but you never rejected his help. Why would you? Your life had been loss and rejection until you met Merlin, he had never once told you to go somewhere else, or that he was too busy to hang out. He kept you sane, he made you feel normal.

Eventually you were both cuddled together, sleep creeping up on you.  
This time it didn't save you from the nightmares though, a scream woke you up. You thought it was a nightmare, but you were sure you were awake when you heard it again. This time Merlin bolted up, "what is it, why are you screaming?"  
You watched him, terrified, "that wasn't me."  
Another scream was let out before you realized it wasn't a human scream. This was some predator.  
You quickly kicked dirt in to what was left of the fire and had your sword drawn before you even processed what to do. Merlin jumped up and stood next to you, "I should have brought a sword."  
"You don't own a sword," you whispered back.  
"Can I have yours?" he asked, you knew it must have been just as scary for him as it was for you so you handed him your sword and pulled out your daggers.  
Closer combat than you'd like but at least neither of you were left without a weapon.  
You stood back to back waiting for any sign that there was something out there but nothing came.  
You finally started to creep out of the trees when you saw a giant creature flying away from you, over the hill and away from Camelot.

Merlin watched next to you as the thing flew out of sight, neither of you had an idea what it was, but you didn't want to wait to find out if it'd come back for you.  
"The sun is about to come up, let's get packed and ready to go," you had mentioned. As you were turning a glitter caught your eye. You looked over on the ground. In the setting moonlight a small object reflected. You walked over to it and examined, it was a ring, similar to the one your mother had.  
"This must have been my uncles. I wonder why it isn't buried." you were talking more so to yourself than Merlin. He picked it up, the chain dangling, it showed no signs of aging or dirt.  
"That's strange. It looks like it was just dropped." He was holding it out for you to take.  
You shook your head, "I was told that this ring was a symbol of protection. I have my mother's already. You can wear that one."  
He watched you for a minute to make sure you didn't mind, then he put it on, "thank you."  
Now seemed like a safe time to put away your daggers, "just keep in mind I expect a gift even more grand for my birthday."  
Teasing, of course, Merlin rubbed his chin, "birthday? I don't know what you're talking about."  
You rolled your eyes, "yes, you do! You know my birthday comes four months after yours!"   
"No sorry, I don't recall." His voice was a bit more serious now but he couldn't keep a smile from his face.   
"Fine, don't get me a gift. I'll ride the horse in to the town today and YOU can look silly as you ride the moose." You knew that would get him. "I promise I'll get you something nice, please don't make me ride the moose," his eyes now begging you. You giggled, "I like the moose anyways." You gave him a wink and turned back to get to the river for a quick wash before you headed in to Camelot.


	5. Chapter 5

You were both riding towards the big gates when you noticed a group of men riding up from behind you, out of the woods. Being considerate, you steered the moose behind Merlin to give the group more room to pass. You didn't see until the first one passed, a red cape flowing behind. Knights of Camelot.

You slowed your pace, having second thoughts about the entire trip. Each man staring at you as they passed, you kept your head held high. You've dealt with strange looks a lot growing up, your defense was to always build a wall and pretend that you didn't care, the only person that knew better was Merlin. He looked behind him to see and then slowed his pace. The group finally all passed and Merlin was able to stop in front of you for a quick talk, "are you still doing alright?"  
You scoffed, "took everything I had not to shove my daggers in their stupid throats."  
He watched you, now concerned, "maybe you should head back, I can come visit."  
You shook your head, "who will I have to talk to? Plus, someone has to watch your back."  
He laughed, "my back? It sounds like you need yours watched more than I do mine. You're out here talking about murdering the knights and we haven't even reached the city yet."  
You rolled your eyes, "come on, lets just get this meeting over with."  
Merlin didn't move, "There's something I've been meaning to bring up... the man we're going to meet isn't just any physician... mother says he's the Court's Physician."  
You closed your eyes, letting out a deep breath, "Merlin..."  
He knew he had to explain why he had waited until now, "I knew if I told you earlier you'd turn back. But we're already here! We may as well meet him."  
"I don't want to go anywhere near the castle. You know that. And we both know where he lives. I hate you sometimes." You urged the moose to go forward, and Merlin followed.

Just outside of the gate you stopped, "this is where we part ways."  
Merlin jerked his head around, "what, you're turning back!?"  
You laughed, "I was speaking to the moose, are you a moose, Merlin?"  
He smiled, "no."  
You were on foot now, petting the neck, "I thank you for the ride. We're not too far away, you can return to your home now." You bowed and the moose bowed his head to you but as you turned to walk through the gates, he followed. Merlin laughed even harder, "looks like you've made a friend."  
You giggled and you looked behind you, "you don't want to go back to the forest?"  
A huff was let out in response and you smiled, "it'll be odd to have you fitted for a saddle but I'm glad to have you accompany me, Titan."  
Merlin raised an eyebrow, "you're keeping him?"  
"I already named him, he's mine," you weren't one to argue with the strange things that happen in your life, one time you had a goat following you around for a month before she really started to get in your way.  
You had taken in your surroundings, memorizing which paths you both walked and keeping in mind the quickest way to exit the city. You were happy to pass a guest stable that you could pay the workers to take your new friend and the horse, that was a small relief. Your heart beat harder the further in to the city you walked, finally an inn came in to sight, "I'm going to head in here for a while, you go on ahead and meet with him, come back for me later."  
"You've never been one to want to drink before," he raised his eye brow at you, you only smiled in return.  
"I think it'd be for the best." You pushed open the door and took a look around, it wasn't very busy at this hour of the day, a few men here and there eating and drinking. 

A table by the wall was well light by the sun through the window, a spot you chose as your seat for the next hours. An older woman came along to get your order, which was simple enough, a small meal and a drink. You hadn't noticed but a man in the corner was staring you down. The woman brought your food out, "I'm telling you this because you look like a respectable young woman, if that man over there comes over here, don't talk to him. You want nothing to do with him. He's a good for nothing drunk, in here every day, sulking about his life. You don't want any of that, best just to ignore him. We all do."  
You nodded and proceeded to eat, it wasn't the best ting you've had, but you were quite hungry. 

Merlin had continued on through Camelot, feeling good about this trip, that is until he was greeted with a public execution. He watched as the king accused the man of sorcery, punishable by death. "How right Y/n was to think it was best to stay behind, if she had been here to see this she would have lost it," he thought to himself. Once the deed was done a woman from the crowd spoke up, vowing revenge, and then vanished. He shook his head, wondering if the rest of the day would continue to be this crazy.  
He started walking again, wandering until he reached the right door. He pushed it open a crack and peeked his head in, "hello?"  
When nobody answered he stepped inside, looking around. It was slightly messy, definitely lived in. "Gaius?" He asked when he saw a man up on a ledge. The old man looked over but started to fall backwards.  
Luckily Merlin was well practiced with thinking quick, since you were always getting yourself in trouble. His eyes glowed and the bed that was on the other side of the room slid over and provided a cushioned landing. The old man jumped up, "how did you do that?!"  
Merlin began to panic, "what? I don't... I had nothing to do with that!"  
After a few minutes of Gaius prying at Merlin to figure out where he studied, how he knows magic, Merlin finally introduced himself. Gaius looked like it all made sense now, "Hunith's son! But you're not supposed to be here until Wednesday, and I thought you were coming with company, Y/n."  
"Yes, well, she decided to check in to the inn for a drink, probably for the best," he was rambling about the scene he witnessed when Gaius shook his head.  
"That's not good at all, you must get to her, pull her out of there before she meets him," he was pushing him out the door now.  
"What, before she meets who?" Merlin had dropped his bag and turned around, "who am I trying to keep her from?"  
"Her father, now go back there and you bring her here."

Merlin was on his way back to the inn when he came up to a new scene, a boy using another for target practice. Of course the target did have a shield, of sorts. The young boy tripped and dropped the wooded shield, it rolling to Merlin. He put his foot on it, "hey, that's enough."  
His tone was seemingly friendly, but he tried to sound stern. The blonde man walked over, "what?"  
"You've had your fun, my friend," Merlin tried to reason, hoping this wouldn't escalate.  
"Do I know you?"  
Merlin could see he was trying to be intimidating, but it wasn't working. He knew what he saw was wrong and was set on sticking up for the boy. How long could this take really? Not long, maybe teach this prat a lesson and be on his way to the inn to pull you out before anything bad happened.  
Before he knew it though he was face to face with the blonde, who was anything but friendly.  
"You called me friend?" the blonde was not amused.  
"Yes, that was my mistake. I'd never have a friend who'd be such an ass." With this he turned to be on his way to find you, but then he was met with another comeback, "or I would be with one so stupid. Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?"  
With this he was growing tired, "no."  
After more banter, he was being challenged, which Merlin thought was a bit extreme but he threw a punch just to prove his point, he used to help you practice every now and then so he was sure he could handle this. He shouldn't have been challenged.  
How wrong he was though, and oh, how he would come to regret that.  
The man had his arm twisted behind his back, "who do you think you are, the king?" Merlin spit out.  
This brought an almost confused look to the blonde's face, "no, I'm his son. Arthur."  
Next thing Merlin knew he was being thrown into a cell.  
"Great. So much for making it back to the inn."

You were sitting at the table, finishing your food, wondering what how long this interaction would take Merlin. After hours had passed you decided you needed to go find him for yourself. You stood up and found the waitress, "do you happen to know of any places that are in need of help? I fear I'll need to stick around town for longer than I had originally planned." She thought for a moment, "well, we could use an extra hand around here, can't say it pays much but you'll be promised a meal every day." You smiled, "I may be back to talk more on that, here, let me give you a tip." You dug in to your bag and brought out a small coin bag, your uncle had attached it to the horse, you gave her more than a fair amount and was on your way. You opened the door and looked around, that's when a man grabbed your arm. "Where'd you get that necklace," his voice was slurred, he had obviously been drinking. You yanked your arm free and quickly brought a dagger to his side, "it was my mother's and if you like having all of your fingers I suggest you don't even think about nicking it," you pushed the point of the blade a bit further to get your point across. The man stared at you, "your mother's?" You didn't say anything else, just kept still, waiting to see if he'd try to make a move. It seemed as if he were thinking deeply, "you... you're Y/n?" This made your eyes widen and you pushed the blade a bit more, "where did you hear that name?" You were almost growling and his eyes began to water, "Y/n, it's me. It's your father." You took a step back, "that's impossible, my father is a knight. You are just a filthy drunk. You better forget that name if you know what's best for you." "How can I prove it? How can I prove to you that I'm your father?" He was begging at this point, desperate, "your mother's name was Arabell. She fell ill after your birth. Look, I know it's been far too long, you couldn't possibly recognize me. It's not safe to talk here, please come back to my room so we can talk." "No chance, I'm needed elsewhere," you were about to turn when his next words froze you in your place, "I'm the only family you have left and you deny me even ten minutes?" There was so much running through your head, "why would you assume you're my only family left. When you abandoned me I was in the care of my uncle." He knew he had said too much to take it back, "come inside and talk." You couldn't turn down the request now, knowing that he had known what had happened to your home and he did nothing to stop it.

Once inside you stood by the door, not wanting to get comfortable, "how did you know?"  
He was playing with his hands, "let me explain. When I left it was because I was taken by the King's men. They didn't give me a chance to say goodbye. I was tortured day after day and night after night, they wanted to know your location. For so long I stayed quiet, I kept your secret."  
He went silent, your mouth was dry. The heart in your chest was pounding and you didn't realize you had pulled your dagger out once more, "apparently not long enough, because they came. They came and they killed everybody. Do you know how it felt? To watch your family die, to hear your neighbors screaming. I was 11. I was a child and they were there for me. To kill me."  
"It's not my fault, the king demanded, he was doing everything he could to get the answer he was looking for. He promised me I could stay in Camelot if I told him. I wouldn't have to leave, I've been staying here. But none of that matters, Y/n, you found your way here. Back to me. We can leave, start somewhere new." He was making his way toward you and you backed up, hitting the door. When you were left with nowhere else to go you lifted the blade to his throat, "you're delusional. I don't want anything to do with you. I found family again, with Hunith as my mother once did. I found people that care about me, love me. It was but never again will be you."  
He was shaking, "what got in to you? Your mother was never a violent person. Your people are ones of peace, they are merciful. How can you stand there and threaten the life of an innocent man?"  
You couldn't help but let out a laugh, "you are far from innocent. You may not have swung the swords that night but the blood that stained the ground is on your hands."  
"I see now that you could not handle the magic, it has turned your heart cold. I must inform the king of the treason immediately. He will be happy to know the names of those that have been hiding you." He backed up to show you he would not give you any more trouble at this moment but there was no way you could let him out you to the king.  
You stood your ground, "I must say again, you are delusional. You will not put those people in danger."  
He sighed, "you put them in danger the second you stepped foot in their town. Now move aside, you don't want to challenge me. Did you forget I was a knight?"  
You traded your dagger for your sword, "I will not stand by and let you bring death to the people I love again. If you want to get to the king you will have to get through me. I will gladly give my life knowing I did everything I could to protect my family."  
"You are an abomination. You will be stopped, one way or another." his words stung you deeper than you'd like to admit, once he used to love you. Now he is willing to fight you, to end you.  
His sword was drawn now, you could see his hands were shaky. It had been too long since he had been in an actual fight. But you were confident, trying to push the fact that he was your father out of your mind. You couldn't allow yourself to be distracted. You stood waiting for him to strike first.


	6. Chapter 6

You peeked your head out of the door, checking for any signs of people and then you made your escape. It was getting dark now as you made your way to the castle, trying to not think about the events that just occurred. You looked around, trying to navigate your way to the old man's room. You never had good luck though, as you turned a corner you bumped in to a man. You fell backwards, "sorry, I didn't see you."  
A hand reached down to you, "I accept your apology, let me help you up."  
You grabbed it and he pulled you to your feet, "what are you doing wandering around the castle at this time? And... is that blood on your clothes?"  
You looked down, "uh, yeah... I need to find the physician, Gaius."  
He watched you suspiciously, "that answers one of my questions."  
"It technically answers both, you didn't ask WHY there was blood on my clothes, and before you do, it was a hunting accident. I've wounded myself badly, can we please get to the physician?"

He eyed you over, nodded and then guided you down the hall. You were much more aware of the pain in your leg now, the gash that wouldn't stop bleeding. A few more steps was all you could handle, your knees gave out and you fell to the ground. "I'm sorry," you had no idea why you were apologizing.  
"Let me help," the man offered, helping you up and wrapping his arm around you, taking much of your weight.  
A few minutes of limping lead you to a wooden door, the man knocked. An older man opened the door, one look at you was all he needed, "Y/n, what happened?"  
He stepped aside so you could come in, "I-I tripped."  
The blonde man that helped you shook his head, "you tripped while hunting and did this to yourself?"  
You had help sitting up on a table and Gaius warned that you might have to cut the trousers to reveal the wound. You looked at the young man standing next to you, "do you mind leaving? No offense, I appreciate the help. But in no way am I comfortable enough to take off clothes around you."  
He looked a bit flustered, "yes of course, sorry."  
Gaius nodded at him as he left, "thank you for bringing her here, sire."  
"Let me know how she is, she has lost a lot of blood," the prince spoke softly as he left.  
When Gaius turned you were already cutting the fabric above the wound. He walked over and took a look, "this is deep, how did you get it really?"  
"First tell me how you knew it was me." You didn't let it pass that he called you by your name.  
"You look just like your mother," he washed the blood off before covering the cuts with a thick paste.  
"You knew my mother?" You whispered, he nodded. You swallowed the lump in your throat, "I met a man that claimed to be my father, in the inn. He threatened to tell the king I was alive and who had been watching over me."  
Gaius could see water building up in your eyes, "did he do this to you?"  
You nodded your head and let it drop. When you were younger all you had wanted was to be with your father again, wondering why he left and why he didn't come back. Now that you had met him you were disgusted with him, how could he turn his back like that on family.  
As if he was reading your mind, Gaius spoke up, "you should know that Uther had his men do whatever it took to get answers from him. He made sure they understood that meant there was no limits. I'm sorry to tell you this, but your father was brainwashed. After so long he wanted nothing more than to please the king... I was in the court when the men broke him, I'm afraid there was nothing I could do at that point to send word to your town, I could only hope for the best. So it's no surprise that he would want to betray you again. What happened when you fought, did he make it out?" You shook your head no, you didn't want to talk about it anymore. A churning in your stomach made you gag, he sensed what was about to happen and quickly grabbed a bucket to hold by your face. You threw up, thinking about what you did. "I have never killed a living thing before. And the moment I come to this place I had to kill or be killed." You thought you would throw up again but you stopped yourself, though your stomach still wouldn't settle. Gaius brought you a glass, "drink this, it will help the nausea." You obeyed as the door swung open again. 

"I was minding my own business when a complaint reached me that a moose was in the guest stables. Then I realized why you looked so familiar, but I couldn't say I've met you before. You rode in today, with a boy. You looked just fine then. If you were traveling with that trouble maker I have no doubt you've done something to earn you those wounds. So tell me the truth, who are you and how did you get hurt?" he was harsh, you could hear he had very little patience.  
"If I may, she is ill and needs to save her energy. She is my niece, I wrote to her and asked if she could escort my new apprentice here, as he's never been. I sent her back out to look for a special herb that I need to make a mixture I'm almost out of. That must have been when she fell, but the boy. You say he made trouble?" Gaius was quick to respond.  
You just sat quietly, trying not to throw up while waiting for the drink to take over.  
"I didn't know you had any family," the man looked pleasantly surprised, "the boy, however, challenged me and then he tried to punch me. I had him thrown in a cell. I had no idea he was your apprentice."  
"Seems like you don't know a lot of things," you blurted out, feeling a bit out of it.  
Gaius smiled, "excuse her, it's the potion I gave her, she'll be knocked out in a minute."  
"Wha- I thought you said it was for the nausea," you snapped back and he nodded, "yes, you'll sleep and feel better when you wake."  
You pouted, bringing a laugh from the both. You could only stay awake long enough to hear Gaius apologize for Merlin's actions and then you were out.

 

Merlin was standing over you, he ran his fingers through your hair. You opened your eyes and registered the events of the night, where you were. You sprang up and threw your arms around him, "don't ever leave my side again."  
He laughed, "you're the one that left mine, I won't argue if you wanted to stick around. I had the craziest day yesterday coming to find you. I ran in to the prince, I guess. What I prat he was."  
You remembered the man saying that he threw Merlin in a cell, "did he have blonde hair, about this tall?" You held your hand up for reference.  
"Yeah, how did you know?" he watched you and you laughed.  
"That 'prat' helped me get to Gaius when I was injured. He didn't seem that bad, though I'd really hate to get on his bad side."

Gaius set a few bowls on the kitchen table, "you must be hungry, I've warmed some oats with fruit. Come get it while it's still hot."  
Merlin helped you over to the table but the second you sat the smell of food turned your stomach again, "thank you for the effort, Gaius, but I don't think I can eat."  
You sat silently as they talked. Merlin was dying to ask you about what happened but he could tell by the look in your eyes that this wasn't the time.

"You know, Gaius was able to get me out of the cell on one condition..." he bumped in to you lightly, hoping the news would cheer you up.  
"What was that?"  
"People threw rotten fruit and such at me. I was in this wooden trap, it was terrible. But I did meet someone that told me what I did, standing up to Arthur, was brave." He puffed out his chest, "as I always am."  
You laughed, "yes, of course you are."  
Gaius then brought up Merlin's magic. He talked shortly about Uther killing the dragons, except for one he locked away deep under the land. Then he sent Merlin to deliver a mixture to a woman.  
"Y/n, I get the impression you don't know about the family you come from... would you like me to finally give you an answer?" Gaius wait for your response. Now was the time to ask everything you had always wondered about your mother. Not even your uncle, her brother, was willing to tell you about her...  
You could ask why they were on the run, why they picked that city to settle.   
"How much could you possibly know about my family?" This was the first time you had even heard of this guy, he couldn't know much if he hadn't been mentioned before.

"I stayed briefly with them in their kingdom... I actually helped your grandmother with the birth of your mother. Many years later I was called on to help with her labor with you and her illness after."

It took a moment for the words to set in, "THEIR kingdom? What do you mean?"


	7. Chapter 7

He looked at you for a moment, "well, that's quite a hard one to lead with. Hold on just a moment."

Your eyes followed him as he got up and shuffled to the other side of the room, under a floor board he brought up a large stack of loose letters. He carefully sat them down in front of you. "It started when I was traveling. I found a city," he pulled out a paper with a hand drawn map and pointed to a small dot surrounded by clumsily pointed mountain peaks and a large body of water, "there was a rare herb I was after and I had caught a rumor that it grew bountiful here. I set off having no clue that a kingdom actually resided here. Unfortunately for me the physician was away and I had to stay a few weeks more than I had hoped. My bad luck was good luck for the queen however, she was having complications near the end of her pregnancy. Pain that was far worse than before with her first born son. She had heard that a visiting physician was in town and asked me to see her immediately. I had to induce labor as quickly as possible. I was given the okay go get what I needed from their shop to help. That is when Princess Arabell was born. " 

The name repeated in your head, neither of you talking. "Arabell is my mother's name," you finally said. Disbelief still controlling your reaction, "my mother was not a princess. She and my uncle made armor together. Besides, I wasn't born here," you pointed to the dot in the mountains and then to a smaller dot farther away in the forest, "I was born here." 

A loud bell began to ring, immediately followed by a knock on the door. Gaius was met by a servant, "a body has been found in the inn. You're needed." He bowed his head and closed the door, "I need to leave. Please take those letters into the bedroom up there and read through them for when I get back. I promise I will answer any questions I can." You stood up, "Gaius, you should know. That body... I..." He sighed, "don't worry, Y/n. I will handle everything." 

When the door shut you followed his instructions and carried the stack of papers into the bedroom, positioning yourself on the bed, back against the wall. "Okay, Y/n, let's see what the old guy has to offer." 

The first letter was written in a handwriting more elegant than you've ever seen 

"Dearest Gaius, I want to thank you again for all of your help. I trust you've made it back safely? Arabell is doing well, I don't know if we could have made it without you. If there is anything at all you need, you are always welcome here. With eternal thanks, Queen Rosia 

There were many letters back and forth with little more than updates with how well Arabelle was doing. A few letters in and he was planning to come visit again to grab ingrediants and to celebrate the princesses first birthday. It continued that way, the occasional update and a plan every year to visit on her birthday and purchase specific herbs, nothing that interested you. You found some that had a small paragraph at the bottom with messy writing, the writing of a child. Then you noticed something different, the way the letters were addressed.

"Thank you for visiting again. We appreciate all of the gifts you have brought to our town. Hope to see you again soon." There was no greeting, nobody signed off. The next letter was dated some months later, "Mother is ill. We know that you are busy and may not be able to make the trip to our town but she would very much like to see you again, things are not looking well." 

Only three pages were left. One read "eagle sends the songbird out at night" and the other read "songbird lands in the trees". The very last was longer, "To the Physician of Camelot, my sister is very ill but stubborn. She will not admit that she needs help but I will, this will be worth your time, I promise."

A knock at the door startled you and Gaius peeked his head into the room, "are you ready?" You nodded, heart racing and your mind swirling with questions about your family. 


End file.
